Bite Sized Sweetness
by purlz
Summary: A collection of shorts on sweet moments shared between our favorite magical girls, Nanoha and Fate. Warning: Might cause toothaches due to severe sweetness, at least I hope it would. * The 4th story is up! *
1. Flight to You

Disclaimer: I don't own MGLN or its characters.

**Flight to You**

Standing at the foot of my bedroom window, I absentmindedly gazed at the imposing night sky. I cannot seem to recall why I decided to open my window then; perhaps it was nothing but a mere whim.

As though the wind was gleeful at my invitation, a burst of cool breeze made its way into my room. It felt good against my skin. It was a gentle caress as any, and I couldn't help but close my eyes to savor this fleeting tranquility. I only vaguely felt a presence before—all too suddenly—soft and warm lips met my own. Startled, I opened my eyes only to be met by warm blue ones as my hand instinctively trailed at where she…

"…kissed me… You kissed me?"

Nanoha only smiled, avoiding my gaze as best as she could.

"I… well…"

I stared at her, waiting for her to give me an answer. It was only then that I realized that she was actually floating outside my window.

"My body just moved on its own," she finally said, "don't you think it was a bit romantic though?"

I wouldn't call it a comprehensible answer, but I found it so oddly charming and innocent. I reached and clasped her hand, guiding her slowly as she glided though my window and alighted inside my room.

"So, what brings you—"

She didn't even let me finish my sentence before she assaulted me in a bear hug.

"I missed you, Fate-chan," was all she said and was all I needed to hear.

**- END -**

A/N:

Hey! It's been a while since I wrote something. I hope you liked this 'ficlet'. I do know it is horridly short, but I don't have any good ideas now for a longer fic. So, till I get some inspiration to write a proper fic, I'll try to satiate your hunger for Nanofate goodness with these bite-sized sweets :) Drop a comment if you liked it (or not). Suggestions for sweet MOEments like these are most welcome! Thanks!


	2. Your Sweet Intentions in a Box

Disclaimer: I do not own MGLN or its characters.

A/N: This is a standalone one-shot fic that is separate from previous or future 'Bite Sized Sweets.' This story is slightly AU.

**Your Sweet Intentions in a Box**

It was nearing the end of December and the once quiet little bistro, that Fate-chan and I frequented recently, was now impossibly packed with people, forcing me to take the only available seats which were, sadly, outside the heater-induced warmth of the café. Normally, I would have been delighted to enjoy my latte outside, but not today, when the temperature was dipping close to zero. Though in all honesty, the cold was nothing compared to my ever-growing anxiety over my gift exchange with Fate-chan. It wasn't that I was dreading it. It's just that, every year, I always end up getting the better deal because Fate-chan's gifts were always more beautiful, more thoughtful, more meaningful, you know… just… more... For once, I'd like to be the one who gave the better gift. For once, I'd like to make Fate-chan feel as special as she made me feel countless of times before.

"This year is going to be my year," I said in quiet determination.

"It's going to be your what?" a curious voice asked from behind me. In one sweeping motion, she draped an arm over my shoulder drawing me in into a half-embrace and planted a soft kiss that barely grazed my cheek. "Did you wait long?" she inquired after taking a seat beside me.

"Uhh... No!" came my jittery reply.

"Shall I order for us, Nanoha?"

"No need, Fate-chan. I already did," I declared proudly while I took a moment to admire her all-white ensemble that managed to highlight her honeyed locks, her amber eyes, and… her cherry lips.

"Oh, thank you," she said, clearly pleased at my thoughtfulness. "So… shall we get right to it then?" she asked while tilting her head to the side and placing a finger on her chin as she began to ponder. "Whose turn was it again?"

"Hmm… I believe I went first last year, so this year, you're up to bat first!" I said with an expectant smile on my face. "Hey, don't look at me like that. You know I like gifts."

"What? I didn't say anything."

Fate-chan was beaming of course, obviously amused at my uncontained excitement.

"Your smile tells it all!"

She made no move to counter my accusation and only shifted a bit to take hold of my hand, prodding it open. She then placed a small white box with royal blue trimmings that fit perfectly over my palm. Even though I deemed it almost impossible, but my smile grew even larger as I cradled the tiny box closer to me. I spared Fate-chan a meaningful glance to which she only nodded in encouragement, before my eagerness bubbled over and I began to loosen the single blue ribbon enwrapping my gift. I held my breath as I lifted the lid and gasped when I beheld what was inside it.

Timidly, I laced the long golden chain around my bare fingertips. I let it dangle freely as I brought it up to my eyelevel where my gaze began to trace the length of it, stopping only at the end where I found a ruby orb pendant that swayed slightly against the passing wind.

"It's… it's… beautiful…" I said, almost like a prayer.

"I'm glad then… May I?"

Without waiting for an answer, Fate-chan stood and placed the gold band delicately around my neck. As soon as she returned to her seat, I became conscious of her stare and I fidgeted uncomfortably. I felt her eyes on me, studying me carefully for quite a time before saying, "It suits you."

Perhaps it was her adoring expression or that she said it with certain finality and persuasive confidence that made me think twice of questioning her judgment. I didn't let it distract me for too long though, as I realized that the gift was just a bit too much. I couldn't possibly accept it without a very good justification.

"Fate-chan… Thank you… but… this… is a bit much. I couldn't possibly—"

"Yes, you can."

"Please… Fate-chan. I truly appreciate it, but this is just too—"

"No, I want you to have it. I picked it especially for you." Again, she said it with a finality that was so hard to oppose.

"But there's no reason for me to—"

"Reason?"

Her eyes lit up as she drew a small smile that was almost sly, if not evil. She leaned in closer to me in a suspiciously slow fashion, stopping only inches from my ear, which was now, I suspected, as red as the ruby orb I was clutching against my chest. Her warm breath fanned against my flushed cheek and tickled my ear as she whispered, "Just think of it as something that would remind you of me… and how I, just like it, intend to be the one closest to your heart… So please, Nanoha, won't you accept it?"

I melted right then.

How was I supposed to say 'no' to that?

The answer was… you can't.

**- END -**

A/N:

To all those who spared time to read, most especially to those who left a review of the first story (and for those who will *hint*), I dedicate this piece to you. Think of it as an early Christmas gift. I hope that it was as enjoyable as the first story. Again, please leave a review if you liked it (or not). I'm also accepting plot suggestions for a possible third 'bite'.

**Silly Omake**

"How did it go, Nanoha?" Hayate asked her friend over the phone.

"Totally lost again this year. Fate-chan really brought her A-game on…"

"Right. I knew knitted panties wouldn't fly."

"Ughh… you should have told me that before I went to give it to her!"

"I didn't think you'd actually do it. Besides, Nanoha, am I really that nice? This was just too funny to pass up! I gotta call Fate now! Bye!"

"Ha-ya-te!!!"

Then the line went dead.


	3. The Formula for Happiness

Disclaimer: I do not own MGLN or its characters.

A/N: This is a standalone one-shot fic that is separate from previous or future 'Bite Sized Sweets.'

**The Formula for Happiness**

"Hey, Fate-chan."

"Mmm?"

"What do you think will we be doing 10 years from now?"

"Uhmm… I don't know. I haven't really given it much thought."

"You think... we'll be as happy as we are now?"

"I hope so."

"You think we'll still be together?"

"…"

Wondering why an answer didn't come as expected, Nanoha spared her friend a curious glance and found her wearing a thoughtful look with her eyes gazing off into the distance.

"I don't know what the future will hold for me," Fate said finally, "all I know is… I plan to be happy."

Nanoha nodded in approval, such a thing was what everyone wanted. "And…? Where will I be in that picture perfect future of yours?"

Smiling, Fate turned to face Nanoha and said, "Actually… you're an essential part of it."

The answer was unexpected, and as Nanoha's blush clearly indicated, it was also embarrassingly honest. "Why would that be, Fate-chan?" she asked with a just a shadow of a tremble in her voice.

Fate could almost feel Nanoha melting her with her stare, as if her friend was trying to channel her will to make the blonde answer faster.

"Hmm…" Unfortunately, Fate was not in a very compliant mood and purposely chose to stretch her silence to heighten the anticipation.

Like a little kid who didn't get what she wanted, Nanoha puffed her cheeks to show her disapproval for having to wait. Fate chuckled at the rather immature behavior her best friend chose to display, though her smile disappeared too quickly when Nanoha decided to take matters into her own hands, _literally_ and _figuratively_. With a menacing leer, Nanoha held her hands up, wriggling her fingers as if they were tentacles—'death tentacles' as Fate liked to call them.

Fate paled. That look meant only one thing—

—a tickle fight was about to ensue.

Shrieks of laughter leaked from Fate as she tried her best to keep Nanoha's hands at bay. Just mere seconds into the attack, Fate gave in, pleading for mercy while promising to reveal her answer as soon as the other would let her.

"Who said you could negotiate with me, Fate?"

The lack of the usual honorific only fed Fate's fear; Nanoha was definitely not going to let up anytime soon.

Reduced to a mere whimpering state, Fate lay limp against the bench they were sitting with her eyes closed, heaving exhaustedly, and flushed from overexertion. "Nanoha… you really are a devil."

"What?"

"Nothing. Nothing. I didn't say anything."

"Anyway, what were you saying earlier? Something about my existence being essential to—"

"—to my happiness?" Fate opened one eye for a little peek, finding Nanoha blushing just as she hoped. Fate had to smile. She really enjoyed having such an effect on the other girl.

"Ye-ye-ss. Something like that," Nanoha replied shyly.

"Then, you were asking why, right?"

"Yeah..."

"So, ask me."

"Eh…?"

"What you wanted to ask earlier. Ask me again."

Nanoha had her brows knitted in confusion, then of realization, then of embarrassment, then of determination. "Why… am I… essential to your happiness?"

"That's easy. Because… I know I can't be happy without you."

"…"

"Nanoha?"

"… me… too…"

"Come again?"

"Me too."

"Say it a little louder, please?"

"ME TOO!!! Argh! Fate-chan, stop making me sprout such embarrassing remarks!"

Seeing how distracted Nanoha was, Fate took this opportunity to sandwich Nanoha's cheeks with her palms, making the brunette look a like fish, a very, very cute fish indeed. "But, Nanoha is just soooo cute when she's all flustered and embarrassed."

"Oh, you're so gonna get it," Nanoha threatened, raising her hands once again, fingers moving animatedly in an evil little dance. "Come here, Fate-chan."

Fate was already running, knowing full well what was coming next.

**- END -**

A/N:

I'm not too sure how this turned out. Was it sweet enough? I think I made Nanoha too much of a tsundere though. Oh well…

I really would love to hear from you. I appreciate reviews, whether positive or not, so please drop me a line when you can find the time :) Thanks in advance. Again, the table is open for you to give plot suggestions for (possible) future 'bites'. Till then.


	4. Morning Bliss

Disclaimer: I do not own MGLN or its characters.

A/N: This is a standalone one-shot fic that is separate from previous or future 'Bite Sized Sweets.'

**Morning Bliss**

Eyes still laden with sleep opened lazily as streaks of sunlight made it hard for her to keep them closed. Nanoha sat herself up despite the protests of her mind to go back to the sea of softness that was her bed. She stretched to loosen the stiffness from her arms and back, enjoying the feeling of her tense muscles relaxing. She took in a deep breath, surprised that the air had a mixture of—

_Sweetness perhaps? Or… hmm… cinnamon? My, my, is that bacon? Well, whatever it is, it smells nice. Fate-chan must be slaving over at the kitchen to make breakfast._

That thought made her smile. It wasn't everyday that she had a chance to eat Fate-chan's cooking.

Nanoha spent the next few minutes just sitting on her bed, leisurely taking in her surroundings, simply reveling and enjoying the morning. Several thoughts and plans buzzed through her head, though none of them quite lingered. Just then, she spotted a bop of blonde hair and a pair of multihued eyes poking out from the door.

"Nanoha-mama, are you up?"

"Yes, Vivio, I'm up."

The door was shoved lightly to make for a bigger opening, Nanoha's little angel marched in, gingerly carrying a tray filled with food. As Nanoha was about to get up to help Vivio, her daughter stopped her saying, "Stay there, Nanoha-mama. I'll bring it to you! I can do it." Nanoha's sense of urgency quickly melted as she sank back comfortably to her bed. She waited as Vivio, slowly but determinedly, carried the tray over to her.

"Here you go, Nanoha-mama! Good morning!" Vivio happily greeted and gave her mama a kiss on the cheek to which Nanoha eagerly reciprocated along with a hug.

"Wow! What has Vivio got here for me?"

"Fate-mama gave me an important mission to deliver this special breakfast to you! That's why I didn't let Nanoha-mama help me."

"I'm sure Fate-mama will be very proud of you, Vivio. You did a good job."

"Uhn!" Vivio was all smiles, delighted that she was able to do something for her mamas.

"So, does Vivio want to share this yummy breakfast with me?"

"This breakfast is for you, Nanoha-mama. Fate-mama worked hard to prepare it for you, so you shouldn't give it to just anyone!"

"Aww… I'm sure Fate-mama will not mind if I share some with you. Vivio is not just anyone after all."

This left the little one slightly baffled; perhaps Nanoha-mama was right. "Hmm… But, I've already eaten breakfast and Vita-san will come fetch me soon to take me to the school."

"Today, you're going on a field trip, right?"

"Yes! Yes!"

"Do you have everything you need? Your lunch box? Extra clothes? Your notebook?"

"Yes, Fate-mama made sure of it."

"That's good then. Oh, there's the doorbell. Better get going. We shouldn't let Vita-chan wait."

After exchanging short goodbyes, Vivio trotted out with a skip, leaving Nanoha alone in her bedroom again.

"So, what do we have here…?" she wondered aloud as she studied the breakfast laid out before her.

There were two slices of cinnamon toast, eggs, bacon, some sliced fruit, and coffee. _My type of breakfast indeed. _

Nanoha was about to feast on her sumptuous meal when she saw a folded note on the far corner of the tray. _What's this?_

_Good morning! _

_Hope you'll enjoy breakfast. Don't worry about being late. _

_I already phoned the academy and told them you were taking it easy today._

_Sorry, I left early. Early meeting with the big bosses._

_P.S. I've also prepared the bath for you._

_~Fate_

Nanoha flipped the note and noticed a wallet-sized picture stuck at the back. It was a close-up shot of her two favorite people with goofy 'kissy' faces, their fingers doing the victory sign. Just below them was a 'We love you!' message written in bright pink letters surrounded with tiny hearts. She ran her fingers tenderly over the outline of their faces, painting a serene smile of her own as she did.

Nanoha looked at it with much affection, her gaze ever softening as she gave it a kiss in return.

_I love you, too._

_~fin~_

A/N:

This was supposed to be part of another story, but since I felt this was deadly cute and fluffy on its own (you agree with me, right?) that it deserved to be its own 'bite', so here it is. Although, you might still see this segment in the future, if I do decide to reincorporate it to the other story.

You guys can thank _Blind To Logic_ for leaving a funny review of the last chapter as it prompted me to whip up another bite as soon as possible ^__^ This being the result.

In addition, I think I need a beta. Just someone to read through a story before I post it. No need for any actual editing and such, I just need someone to give me their initial impressions, so I can decide if the story is fit for public consumption or not. PM me if you are interested.

I think that's about it. Hope you guys enjoyed it.

ED: Fixed one word, thanks to Blind To Logic for pointing it out.


End file.
